


Be Aggressive! Be-ee Aggressive!

by AngelTalion



Series: Breeder-verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerio Kurt, M/M, Minor Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, breeder Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/pseuds/AngelTalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian, along with the rest of the Warblers accompany Blaine to McKinley to ‘help’ in his attempt to woo their beautiful Breeder. They don’t get the reaction they expect! Well Blaine doesn't, Sebastian thinks its exactly what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Aggressive! Be-ee Aggressive!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sort of a follow up to my fic 'Not Your Average Arm Candy'. I had this scene in my head and it would never have worked in Warbling and then it hit me that this 'breeder!Kurt' of mine would totally do this XD

Title: Be Aggressive! Be-ee Aggressive!  
Author: AngelTalion  
Rating:  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Kurt Hummel, Sebastian Smythe, anything or anyone you may recognize. Thank you!  
Couple: KurtBastian  
Summary: Sebastian, along with the rest of the Warblers accompany Blaine to McKinley to ‘help’ in his attempt to woo their beautiful Breeder. They don’t get the reaction they expect!

KSKSKSKSKS

Sebastian did the kick spin ball change step, as choreographed but refused to even mouth the words. He would die before singing this fucking song. No, he would have to be tortured before he sang KeSha, ‘Your Love Is My Drug’! What the fuck had Anderson been on when he picked that song to serenade a potential love interest. Moreover the McKinley Breeder, Kurt Hummel. 

Who stood in the grass of the football field flanked by a scary Latina and very confused looking blonde, both in cheer uniforms. The boy himself was in a tight white t-shirt that looked very soft and a pair of tiny red shorts with the word CHEER across his perky little ass. Long lovely legs on display for the world and while Sebastian didn’t mind the eye candy he couldn’t believe the beautiful breeder was permitted to run around dressed like that. It should have been illegal and if it wasn’t then his protectors, yes plural, should have insisted he put some fucking cloths on because just looking at the boy was giving him a semi as he danced.

_I don't care what people say_  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you leave 

_Hey, so I got a question_  
Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum  
Is my love your drug?  
Your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Is my love your drug? 

_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug_  
Your love, your love, your love  
(I said)  
Your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love 

_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug_  
Your love, your love, your love  
(I said)  
Your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love 

The song finished finally and the tall boy sighed in relief to his side he could see that a good portion of the school’s glee club had gathered on the bleachers at the front were the short loud one and the angry looking black chick. He also noted behind the cheer squad what appeared to be the entire football team coming their way, lead by Kurt’s stepbrother and two protectors. 

“What the HELL was that?” The blue eyed beauty finally erupted arms throw in the air, eyes blazing. Now Sebastian was smiling.

Leaning over Nick hissed, “And Blaine the inappropriate gets it wrong... AGAIN. This is worse than the GAP.”

“Seriously, why do we help him? It never ends well.” Jeff whimpered worried now they were going to get their asses kicked.

“I.. I just, Kurt you like big romantic gestures! I thought...” The head cheerleaders hand came up stopping the stammering lead.

“You thought THAT was romantic? You just compared me to heroin!” Hands on his hips Kurt took a deep breath. “Blaine, this was... uh.”

“Humiliating.” Santa cut in crossing her arms looking incredibly unimpressed. “And a waste of time?”

“Well, I can’t argue with that.” Kurt muttered. “I’m sorry if you misunderstood Blaine but you just aren’t my type. This, this just proves that. Please just go home and I’ll talk to you later ok?”

Kurt was trying hard to be nice, not lose his temper but Sebastian could see it and all it would take is a little provoking. Thankfully, Anderson was dense as a pile of bricks, “But, Kurt... we’re soul mates! I can feel it. I came here with the Warblers to back me up to prove to you how much I love you. I want you to know you’re important to me and...”

“So important that you haven’t listened to a word I’ve said the last, oh I don’t know THREE WEEKS. I have a nationals title to defend and win, Anderson. You have interrupted my training. Humiliated me, insulted me, and INTERRUPTED MY PRACTICE.” Hands firmly on his hips, lips pinched and eyes narrowed Kurt hissed. “GO AWAY before I get really angry.”

With wide moist eyes, Blaine whimpered like an actual kicked puppy and Sebastian felt the desire to throw up. This was just embarrassing, “If you ever interrupt one of my practices again I will ensure there is no high note you can’t hit because you will be the first castrato in Ohio Competitive Show Choir history. Are we clear?” Stance stiff, with crossed arms and voice all but growling from his throat, Kurt was in all his Diva glory as he ripped into Blaine. Sebastian gave in and felt himself harden completely.

“Fuck, every time I lay eyes on him I end up hard. Its that bitchy tone.” He muttered gaining a look of concern from his friends. 

“Dude he just threatened Anderson’s nuts! His actual nuts!” Nick whispered worried for Seb’s sanity.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback, I'm trying to get back into writing and every little bit of encouragement helps :) Thank you!


End file.
